


[X-Men][PWP]The leading role（公共场所,查查在办公桌下给老万口）

by ALory07



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles You Slut, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALory07/pseuds/ALory07
Summary: Erik爱Charles也爱他的工作，Charles让他进行选择——以一个超级性感又危险的威胁方式。





	[X-Men][PWP]The leading role（公共场所,查查在办公桌下给老万口）

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自kk，我也想看这幕(*•̀ㅂ•́)و  
> 警告：肉肉肉肉肉，浪浪浪浪查，BJ  
> 没有文笔，超级雷，一发完结

“你现在就该把我脱光，亲爱的”Charles坐在Erik大腿上，他的臀缝摩擦着对方西装裤下那一大包，股间的黏腻即使隔着两层布料也能让男人感到被热液包裹的感觉。

“我只需要把你的裤子撕开，”Erik的双手捧住Charles的屁股，微微使劲朝两侧掰开，“只让你的小洞露出来就够了”

两人隔着衣服摩擦着彼此，即使没有被插入，男人的亵玩也让Charles的下身湿的一塌糊涂。他蹭着那根肉棒，想象着今天Erik穿着什么颜色的内裤，而前液会把内裤晕成深色。又或许Erik什么都没穿，这更加方便，因为他随时都可以把肉棒插进Charles身上的任何一个洞里。

“噢…Erik……”

Charles在他们的关系中永远是主动且强势的，他对Erik的渴求就如同爱对方那般强烈。交往了三个月的两人正处于热恋期，而双方的工作又不允许他们时刻腻在一起。

“我真希望你这根大家伙能一直插在我身体里，”Charles用嘴唇贴紧男人的耳根，下身有规律的起伏着，“去他妈的工作，你该属于我，不是吗？”

“我也属于我的公司，”Erik低喘一声，“你总得让我的小家伙休息一下。”

“休息完后就该开工了？”Charles将手覆在那双大手之上，帮助对方把自己的臀瓣分的更开，“不得不承认我恨你的公司，尤其在我们正处于热恋状态的时候。”

“这解释了你来公司扰乱我工作的事实”

男人的表情丝毫没有责怪的意思，相反，他充满怜爱的看着跨坐在腿上的人，并控制住自己不用力往上顶——老天，今天自己大概会射在裤子里。

Charles被他顶的喘了一声，压抑着声音将头埋进Erik的脖颈处嗅闻着。那是淡淡的古龙水和柠檬香皂味，混杂着男人隐忍的汗液，微咸又甜蜜，湿漉漉的散发着性感的荷尔蒙。没人会对这股气息无动于衷。

“我想让你操我，就在这里，在你公司员工面前。”棕发青年在嘴里嘟囔着，他知道男人几分钟后就有一场会议，而他们开操会让男人的下身变得一片狼藉，“我说到做到。”

Erik当然不会怀疑他的爱人对与他做爱有多着迷，这让他自豪于自己的吸引力。Charles如此爱他，且离不开他，Erik享受这种被需要的感觉。

“亲爱的，先从我腿上下来好吗？”Erik轻拍了一下爱人的腰，“就算我同意，我也不愿意别人看见你现在的样子。”

这倒是实话，于是Charles妥协了。Erik轻轻吐出一口气，惊讶于今天的爱人竟然如此听话，他本以为会经历一长串的数落，工作狂、古板…这些字眼使人头大，没人会想到Erik Lehnsherr也会有说不出话的那天。

但Charles永远是计划外的部分，永远让人意外。被恋爱冲昏头脑的Charles是个十足的小疯子。

事态变化太快，等Erik反应过来时，他的办公室里已经坐进几位下属，甚至有一瞬间Erik忘记了要开会的事实。

因为他的Charles钻进了办公桌下，正隔着西装裤揉捏自己彻底勃起的阴茎。

太快太快了，当他在工作和欲望之中两难，甚至没有注意到职员是何时进来，而Charles又是何时从腿上下去的。

男人清咳了一声，他示意大家将焦点转移到左侧的PPT上。

“我想大家明白我们这次会议的主题，从A先生开始，谈谈自己的看法吧”

Erik简直要为自己的镇定鼓掌了，他的阴茎胀到要爆炸，更别提有一双知晓他所有敏感点的巧手在温柔的挤压它。

男人低头看了一眼，光是画面就让他头皮发麻。在办公桌下，在自己打开的双腿间，有一颗毛茸茸的小脑袋，脑袋的主人也朝上看着，还调皮的笑了出来。

“要在你的员工面前。”

Erik这才知道对方不是开玩笑，他能从阴影看出自己的前液已经打湿西装裤，而内裤的惨状大概更是无法想象。无论自己有多么希望Charles会停下来，他的老二已经代替他做了决定。

Charles用手挤压着鼓起的帐篷，鼻尖轻蹭着顶端，隔着裤子也能看见肉棒凸起的形状，如果说之前Erik还能忍得住，现在他必须要抓紧扶手才能不翻车了。

因为Charles拉开了他的裤链，隔着深绿色的内裤含住了他的龟头。

“……所以我们知道，W公司会成为我方最大的敌人，在他们壮大之前，就该收购进来。”

男人压抑的低喘声被淹没在演讲者激昂的话语里。他看着Charles把内裤吸吮的更加透明，更加湿滑，喉头的收缩显示着对方把吸出的东西一滴不漏的吞咽进了口中，就像在喝奶的小羊一样。

去他的收购，让他们见鬼去吧。

Erik从未感到这样兴奋以及羞耻，Charles的姿态充满了占有以及控制欲，即使他显露出柔软和服从，但此刻，他大概就是自己的王。

Charles显然并不满足于隔着内裤被操，他的嘴唇贴着Erik的大腿，用空下来的手扒开了布料。当那根肉棒从里面弹出，在青年脸上发出轻微的响声时，两个人简直要欢呼了。

棕发青年用左手固定住根部，并张大嘴唇深吸了一口气，好让自己的肺部有足够多的氧气去做接下来的事。他也许会被操到喝水都困难，但现在两人无法停止。Erik说他红艳的唇瓣适合被填满和玩弄，而无论是男人的舌头还是阴茎，他都不会拒绝。

Erik两眼有点发花，伴随着耳边的嗡鸣声，即将会到来的快感在脑中炸开了花。在明知道会被发现的情况下，他还是控制不住的将手插进了胯中的棕发里，将对方的头部朝自己用力按下。

这一下就进入了一半，肉棒的柱身堪堪挤进那狭小的管道里，男人能感觉到Charles在努力的适应，而他不断的吞咽动作让自己感到疯狂。青年的口腔如此高热紧致，几乎要把他烫伤，而他的老二也同样会烫坏对方的喉咙。

他控制不住了。

Erik揪住那头柔软的棕发，将肉棒从湿热的口里放出——连带着一条透明的涎液。Charles一定会用舌头卷进口中，告诉对方自己有多爱这样。

Erik意识到对方妥协于自己的那句“不想被别人看到他的样子”，好吧，Charles确实遵守了承诺。可，可不是这样…Charles听了他的话，同时又不够听话。

Charles永远不够听话。

男人看了一眼演讲者，A先生不知道什么时候已经讲完，现在是B先生了。Erik甚至不记得对方叫什么名字，但他也不想去想。

这意味着还有三分之二的时间可以享受这场绝妙的口活。

Charles乖巧的随着男人按压的动作将肉棒重新含进口中，他将舌头放平，用牙齿包裹住嘴唇的模样如此饥渴与熟练，只等到他的喉咙准备好，就可以开始被操。

男人能感觉到龟头被舔弄着，灵活的舌尖戳刺着马眼，让那个孔洞流出更多液体，混合着青年的涎液，会成为最好的润滑剂。

Erik的眼睛看着不远处的下属，身下的快感让他面目麻痹，机械的目光随着PPT的切换界面跳动着，他的额间同样青筋胀起。而在男人和员工们眼睛看不见的地方，Charles已经把那根粗大的肉棒整根吸进了喉咙里。

这场景怪异且情色，吞咽的水声来自于办公桌下，而Charles甚至还发出了满足的哼哼声。所有人都穿戴整齐，除了Erik的拉链被打开，而他的欲望之源被美杜莎紧紧攥进了手中。

男人的手拉拽着身下的头发，控制对方随着自己的频率抽动着。这次Erik根本不能也不需要挺动腰部，这会被他的下属发现。但Charles会很好的帮助他得到释放，他就像是一个尽职尽责的管子，随着男人的动作吞进吐出，喉部的软肉套弄着火热的柱体，将那颗蘑菇头含进更深更深的地方。

在两人身体交合的过程中，B先生已经放下了稿件，而C先生的发言代表他们要尽快结束这场口交。Charles当然明白这点，他将自己完全交付于Erik，尽力放松着。咸腥的味道让他感到难受又兴奋，每当Erik将他按进腿中时，他的鼻尖埋进对方的毛发，让他感觉身心都痒痒的。而当被拉离时，他会俏皮的用舌尖裹住龟头，准备好再一次被插入。

两人的身体配合的天衣无缝，随时可能被发现的紧张感让Erik变得粗暴蛮横，他无法控制自己的双手按压对方的头部，Charles的嘴唇仿佛把他的灵魂都吸了出来。

只要有一个下属此刻站了起来，只要有一个。Erik挺进那张温暖的小嘴，腿部绷紧不断地痉挛着，你们就会发现我在你们面前操着一个大学教授，而对方又是多么热烈的紧紧含住我的肉棒，淫荡的发出滋滋的水声。

并且我绝对不会停止，绝对。

留给他们的时间越来越少，Erik陷进后方的软垫中，他放开了青年的头发，两只手都紧紧握住座椅的扶手，避免自己发出呻吟声。

Charles依旧埋在他的胯下，蓝眼睛时不时望向上方，Erik只有偶尔会回应他的视线，更多的时候他会看着PPT的某个点，然后满脑空白的想到自己真的要死掉了。

吞吐的节奏越来越快，没有了脑后的按压，Charles根据自己的经验判断着男人射精的时间。他用空出来的手挤压着对方饱满的睾丸，两颗球体似乎要爆炸一样的颤抖着。青年快速的用嘴唇吸吮整根肉棒，并不断挤压着囊袋。他能感觉到夹着自己的修长双腿在祈求自己给予释放，绷紧的肌肉线条是最好的证明。

会议即将到达尾声，Charles甚至没有时间在办公桌下去爱抚自己，他的阴茎可能真的会没有触碰就射出来。鉴于他主导着这一切，而在陌生人眼皮底下交合让他感到兴奋又满足。

Charles高频率的吞吐着，嘴唇被摩擦到通红，舌尖微苦的气息越来越浓烈，他做了一个吞咽的动作，然后把男人的肉棒整根裹进了喉咙。

射精来的如此突然，Erik咬紧自己的牙根，眼前的白光甚至让他差点捏断那两段可怜的扶手。Charles依旧紧紧含着他，闭着眼睛承受住这一切，马眼射出的精液比以往更多，粘稠的液体全部流进了青年身体里。

Charles的喉咙挤压吞咽着，随着对方射精的动作轻轻移动着脑袋，有一部分被留在了口中。他依旧含着那根，朝上望的眼神得意且满足。

释放的感觉是如此舒爽，Erik不知道射了多少，但这一次比他们三个月以来的每一次性爱都要畅快，不得不承认公共场地做这事本身就是极大的刺激。

男人看着Charles重新把他塞回内裤中，又帮他把拉链拉好。这时Erik才意识到会议已经开完了。

直到三位下属离开了办公室，Charles也没从办公桌下离开。他把手搭在Erik的大腿上，脸部枕着双手，微微肿起的红唇微笑着，疲惫的姿态盖不住眼睛里狡黠的光，那里有天空和海洋，还有Erik的倒影。

“再给你一次机会，你属于你的公司，还是属于我？”  
 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我好喜欢看上去被动，实际拥有绝对主导权的查！


End file.
